Adolescence
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: Song-Fic. Kenny un día de Año Nuevo se fija en una niña, una rubia de ojos café, pero no es cualquier niña... Es Ruby, la hermana menor de Craig. KennyxRuby. No me maten, creo que es el primer fic de ésta pareja XD lo lamento fans del Bunny


**Disclaimer****: South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, porque si lo hicieran ya hace rato Stan estaría con Kyle, Kenny con Butters, Craig con Tweek, y Pip estaría vivo y con Damien, y demás xD! No pretendo hacer dinero con éste fanfic, sólo busco entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi****: Ayer estaba muuuuuuuuy pero muuuuuy al pedo, que aquí en Argentina significa que no estaba haciendo nada, y me puse a escuchar los temas de Vocaloid, que es un programa que te permite hacer canciones y esas cosas, y escuché un tema que me llamó la atención... Una cosa llevó a la otra y se me ocurrió hacer una pareja de lo más alocada y creo que es el primer fanfic de ésta pareja... Estoy enferma xDDD**

**Canción****: Adolescence**

**Cantantes****: Rin & Len Kagamine, alias: los Gemelos Kagamine. (Personalmente, Rin es una niña muy linda, pero Len es un pequeño niñito muy muuuy muuuuy violable!)**

**Grupo****: Vocaloid, programa sintetizador de voz.**

**Pareja****: Kenneth 'Kenny' McCormick & Ruby Tucker, hermana menor de Craig Tucker.**

Todo había empezado hacía unos seis años. Kenny, un joven rubio ojiazul de catorce años, ahora se encontraba camino al café de los Tweak. Allí pasaría un rato con sus amigos para luego dar la cuenta atrás de Año Nuevo y luego salir a dar una vuelta. Por entre la gente que iba y venía vio a una pequeña niña de unos ocho años quizá, rubia con el cabello atado en dos coletas, de ojos café brillante, vestido blanco largo hasta las rodillas, un pequeño abrigo largo hasta la cintura también de color blanco y unas lindas sandalias blancas. Kenny se quedó hipnotizado al verla y sonrió, sin saber por qué, pero su sonrisa se difuminó al instante al ver que la niña venía con Craig, uno de sus amigos, de la mano. La niña era la hermana menor de Craig.

_Rin/Ruby:_

_Futari de zutto odoru yakusoku / La promesa de que siempre bailaríamos juntos_

_fukuramu mune ga uso ni suru / se convierte en una mentira cada vez mayor en mi pecho_

_Amairo no kami kagami utsushite / Nuestro pelo rubio reflejado en el espejo_

_junban tagai ni suite yuku / nos turnamos para peinarnos mutuamente._

Había pasado mucho tiempo, seis años exactamente, el rubio de verdad se sentía atraido por la niña y eso había crecido con el tiempo mientras ella iba creciendo. Finalmente, un día se dispuso a entrar en la habitación de la niña, trepando el árbol y entrando por la ventana.

- ¿Kenny? ¿Qué...?- preguntó la niña, pero él la calló besándole los labios. Ella trató de alejarse pero al mismo tiempo correspondía la caricia que le daba el joven.

- Ya no aguanto esto.- murmuró levantándose y yendo a cerrar la puerta con traba. Nuevamente se dirigió a paso veloz hacia la chica y se le puso encima, acorralándola contra el respaldo de la cama.- Deseé mucho éste momento, te deseo a ti.- su voz sonaba ronca de la exitación.

- P-pero... Kenny, tienes veinte años, yo catorce, eres mucho mayor que yo.- se ruborizó ante esas palabras, pero debía admitir que esos ojos azules del rubio brillaban tenuemente en la oscuridad de la habitación.

- ¿Y qué con eso? ¿Acaso importa?- comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente, sabiendo que de esa forma conseguiría lo que quería.

La chica se resistió al principio, pero finalmente se dejó llevar por el deseo y el placer. Sintió que Kenny se sacaba lentamente la ropa tirándola en el suelo, luego sus manos frías y ásperas empezaron a recorrer su pequeño cuerpo, haciéndola temblar, quitándole la ropa.

_Len/Kenny:_

_Onaji beddo yurareteta / Nos estremecemos en la misma cama_

Kenny se movía dentro de ella con delicadeza, procurando no lastimarla, besándole el cuello y acariciando su cuerpo, aumentando el placer.

- ¡Kenny...!- exclamó en voz baja. Sabía que si se dejaba llevar mucho se enterarían y ella no quería eso, no quería que esto acabara.- Más...- susurró a su oído.

- Como desees...

_Ambos:_

_Futari fureau te to te musundeta ito / Los dos nos conectamos, con nuestras manos unidas._

Kenny entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con los de la niña al momento en que llegaron al orgasmo. Kenny había tenido cuidado y había usado condón para evitar un 'accidente', pero aún así no impidió que ambos disfrutaran del momento. Ahogaron sus gemidos en la boca del otro, en medio de un fogoso beso.

_Ambos:_

_Mishiranu kao utsuru / Una cara desconocida se refleja_

_sasayaku koe hikuku / y con una voz profunda susurra_

_Nigiru hanmaa tatakitsukeru no / Voy a romper ese espejo con mi martillo._

_tobichire garasu to / y derriba nuestro castillo de juguetes._

- ¿Ruby?- llamó una voz al otro lado de la puerta. Era Craig.- ¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué trabaste la puerta?

- ¡Estoy bien!- contestó ella tratando de no sonar agitada por el ejercicio.- ¿Qué mierda quieres además de despertarme?- preguntó como siempre lo hacía.

- Sólo quería saber si estabas bien, tarada. Volveré a dormir.- se escucharon unos pasos y luego el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Dirigió su vista a Kenny y se abrazó a su cuello.- Otra vez.- pidió con sus ojos brillando.

- ¿Segura? ¿No te hará daño?- se preocupó, pero ella negó y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Segura.

_Len/Kenny:_

_Futari de tsunda shiro / Nuestros huesos resonantes_

_tsumiki zaiku kuzushite / son la campana que,_

_kishimu hone kishi to hime e to / para la princesa y el caballero,_

_kane ga tsugeru endo / anuncian el final._

Kenny sonrió con lujuria y besó el pecho de la chica, dispuesto a otra sesión de amor con esa joven niña.

_Len/Kenny:_

_Yugamu kagami te to te / En el espejo distorsionado, con las manos juntas_

_awase zureru yubi no nagasa / nuestros dedos no tienen la misma longitud._

Día tras día el rubio seguía yendo a la casa de la joven, entrando por la ventana de la chica. A veces sólo se quedaban juntos un rato pero otras las aprovechaban para unir sus cuerpos y hundirse en el placer. Como era normal, Kenny siempre dejaba una bonita rosa roja junto a la almohada de la chica, a modo de disculpa por no poder amanecer junto a ella como él quería. Kenny siempre le decía que ella era su princesa y que él era su caballero de anaranjada armadura, que algún día se la llevaría con él, pero Kenny quería que ella terminara sus estudios en la secundaria.

Pero un día pasó lo peor. Cuando se habían encontrado luego de la escuela de Ruby, se habían ido a dar una vuelta por el parque a tomar un helado y sentarse en un banco. La chica estaba muy feliz de estar con Kenny, y éste a su vez compartía el sentimiento por ella, pero nadie sabía de esa relación. No hasta ese día. Kenny, distrito por ver a la joven tomar su helado, sintió que alguien se le tiraba encima y lo golpeaba fuertemente en el rostro. Logró detener los puños de su atacante y reconoció su voz.

- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI HERMANA!- era Craig, estaba furioso, con los puños apretados y emanando fuego de sus ojos.- ¡Creí que tenías códigos maldito bastardo!

- ¡Craig, para!- pidió la voz de Kyle que, con Stan, separaron al moreno del rubio.- ¡Mierda, relájate!

- ¡Que me relaje! ¡Tu amigo sale con mi hermana, que es seis años menor que él, y yo no me entero hasta ahora! ¿¡Cómo quieres que me relaje!- miró a Ruby, que hasta el momento miraba a Kenny con preocupación.- ¡Y tú!- dijo señalándola.- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a él nunca más!

_Rin/Ruby:_

_Kore kara chigau beddo de neru no / De ahora en adelante dormiremos en camas separadas_

_kimi ga tsubuyaku "Oyasumi" / Tú me susurras "Buenas noches"_

_Doanobu mawashi tobira o akeru / Al girar el pomo y abrir la puerta_

_oto ni haneoki tsukamu suso e / Salto al sonido y agarro el borde de tu ropa._

Así había pasado, muchos días en los que no había visto a Kenny. Sin embargo, cada tres días aparecía una rosa junto a ella, como las que le daba Kenny, una señal de que el rubio iba a verla, ella guardaba las flores en un libro para conservarlas siempre. Uno de esos días se quedó despierta, haciéndose la dormida, y fue ahí cunado sintió que su ventana se abría lentamente, y una persona entraba en su habitación. El rubio dejó la rosa en el lugar de siempre junto a la almohada de la chica y le dio un tierno debo en la frente.

- Buenas noches.- le susurró.

Iba a irse pero la joven estiró su mano para tomarle el borde de su abrigo anaranjado y detenerlo. Kenny se volteó algo asombrado y la miró. Sonrió, tomándole delicadamente la mano. La rubia, con su otra mano, encendió el pequeño velador que daba una tenue luz a la habitación.

_Len/Kenny:_

_Nobita yubi ni kuchizukete / Beso tus dedos extendidos_

_Ambos:_

_Hashiru shoudou sebone nukete / Y en ese instante un impulso_

_yuku setsuna / corre por mi columna vertebral_

- No quiero que apagues la luz.- dijo deteniendo la acción antes dicha por el rubio. Éste la miró algo confundido.

- Pero debes dormir, Ruby.- le dijo.

- No.- protestó golpeando la almohada con su mano.- No quiero que la apagues.

_Rin/Ruby:_

_Akari wa kesanaide / No apagues la luz si_

_hitori de neru yoru wa / duermo sola ésta noche_

_mada iya to sakenda migite de / Cuando grito 'no' golpeo mi almohada_

_butsukeru no makura / con mi mano derecha._

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque... tengo miedo de los fantasmas.- dice de forma infantil, con los ojos cristalinos, abrazándose las piernas contra el pecho.

_Len__/Kenny:_

"_Obake ga kowai" nante / Dices "Tengo miedo de los fantasmas",_

_kodomo da ne boku no hime / eres una bebe, mi princesa._

_Nureta hitomi chigau kotoba / Tus ojos llorosos, sin embargo,_

_iitage ni mitsumeru / me insinúan algo diferente._

- Esa me parece una excusa muy infantil. ¿Acaso eres una bebe, princesa?- preguntó Kenny con una sonrisa.

- Lo soy cuando no tengo a mi caballero de anaranjada armadura.- contestó haciendo un puchero adorable. Kenny no pudo evitar sentir un terrible deseo de besarla, pero sabía que no podía. Si llegaban a descubrirlos, Craig los mataría a ambos.

_Rin__/Ruby:_

_Papa to mama no shiranai jikan wa / Nuestro tiempo privado desconocido para papá y mamá,_

_owaru no ka na tooi yume / ¿ya acabó? Es un sueño lejano._

La chica quizo llorar. Era tan feliz con ese rubio, pero nadie lo entendía. Sin embargo, ella reaccionó que tampoco le había dicho nada que demostrara lo feliz que le hacía estar con el rubio. Lo miró con una sonrisa, que él correspondió en el acto.

- Te amo.- le susurró. Kenny cayó de la cama sentado, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. Se volvió a sentar en la cama.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te amo. Sé que no te lo había dicho antes... Pero es verdad.- estaba tan avergonzada que bajó la vista, pensando si Kenny también la amaba.

- ¿Enserio?- preguntó el mayor, la chica asintió tímidamente. Kenny sonrió, sintiéndose muy feliz puesto que era la primera vez que alguien le decía un 'te amo' de esa manera. Le acarició el rostro con suavidad, haciendo que ella lo mirara.- Yo también te amo, Ruby. Desde ese día que nos vimos hace seis años en Año Nuevo.

_Len/Kenny:_

_Usui taoru goshi todoku netsu ga / La temperatura de tu cuerpo a través de la manta_

_kowasu boku no tomegane / por fin rompe mi barrera._

Esa suave piel, esos ojos, esos labios que besó con fogosidad, eran algo que extrañaba hace muchísimo tiempo, sus manos sintieron la cálida piel de los brazos de la joven y una descarga eléctrica recorrió su columna vertebral. Le acarició la espalda lentamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta. Ruby entendió y se separó del rubio, se levantó y cerró la puerta con traba. Ya era algo normal que ella tuviera la puerta cerrada así, ni sus padres ni su hermano no se darían cuenta.

_Rin/Ruby:_

_Koe o oshikoroshite / Nosotros silenciosamente_

_tobira wa kagi shimete / cerramos la puerta_

_mitsumeau hitomi to hitomi ga / nos quedamos mirándonos_

_kotae o sagasu / buscando una respuesta._

Los dos se miraron a los ojos un momento, viendo qué hacer ahora, tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba el otro. Ruby fue a sentarse en la cama, Kenny la siguió y se arrodilló frente a ella, besándole las manos con delicadeza y amor.

_Len__/Kenny:_

_Osanai iiwake o akari / Deshago la excusa infantil_

_goto keshite yuku / junto con la luz_

_sono kami o sukuenai nara / Si ya no puedo recoger tu cabello_

_boku wa uso mo tsuku yo / entonces yo también diré mentiras_

- ¿Todavía le tienes miedo a los fantasmas?- preguntó travieso.

- No ahora que te tengo conmigo.- respondió sonriendo tiernamente, apagando el velador.

_Rin__/Ruby:_

_Toki o timete ima wa / Deteniendo el tiempo_

_futari de dakiatte / nos abrazamos con fuerza_

_kizamu kodou hitotsu hitotsu o / Tratamos de sincronizar nuestros corazones_

_shinkuro sasetai__ / con cada latido_

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando Kenny se incorporó un poco para abrazar a la rubia contra su pecho, queriendo tenerla cerca. La chica podía sentir los rápidos latidos del joven e intentó que el suyo se asemejara al de él. Rodeó la cintura del mayor en un abrazo fuerte, sintió que le daba un beso en el cabello.

- Juro que te seré fiel, que jamás te dejaré.- aseguró abrazándola más fuerte.

- Yo también te lo juro.

Ambos se besaron tiernamente. Se acostaron en la cama, abrazándose, besándose y amándose.

_Len__/Kenny:_

_Toketeku atsui iki / Con nuestros calidos alientos fusionados_

_dakitometa nukumori ni / y el abrazador calor,_

_kore ijou wa ukoganai yo / no voy a moverme nunca más_

_Marude kimi no naito / Es como si fuera tu caballero._

La luz del Sol entró por la ventana, lastimando un poco sus ojos. Los abrió lentamente y miró extrañado a su alrededor, ese no era su cuarto, claro que no, y definitivamente no estaba abrazando a su almohada. Se dio cuneta que aún estaba en la casa de los Tucker, tenía que salir de allí y rápido. Se incorporó suavemente para no despertar a la chica y le dio un beso en la frente. Se rascó los ojos y cuando volteó a ver dónde había dejado su abrigo los colores de la cara se le fueron y su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Allí, doblando su ropa y dejándola en la silla, estaba el moreno Craig Tucker. Craig se volteó al rubio, mirándolo con odio, encendiéndose un cigarrillo. Kenny se preguntaba cómo mierda había entrado y éste pareció leerle la mente puesto que con su cabeza señaló la ventana abierta.

- Craig...- murmuró tragando saliva.- M-mira, mátame si quieres pero no aquí frente a tu hermana.- pidió poniéndose de pie, a lo que Craig le arrojó sus calzoncillos.

- Me pareces odioso, McCormick, y sinceramente no creo que seas bueno para mi hermana menor.- dijo todo con un tono de voz con tanto odio que se podría reconocer hasta a una milla de distancia.- Sin embargo...- continuó, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.- ... ella parece realmente feliz cuando está contigo, y yo sólo quiero que esté feliz.- Craig mostró una sincera sonrisa cuando miró a su hermana, pero volvió a su expresión anterior mirando a Kenny.- Más te vale no lastimarla.

- No te preocupes, no lo haré.

- Te lo advierto.- se le acercó bastante, quedando a unos centímetros de él.- Si llego a ver que llora una sola lágrima por ti, SÓLO UNA, y te juro que te haré sufrir tanto que llorarás y suplicarás morir.- siseó con odio y liberando el humo del cigarrillo en la cara de Kenny.

- No creo que eso pase jamás, mejor guárdate tu amenaza para alguien más.- movió su mano para dispersar el humo. Craig le dio una calada más larga a su cigarrillo y sacó otro.

- Eso espero.- soltó el humo y le dio el cigarrillo que recién había sacado a Kenny.

- Gracias.- sonrió.

- Bajen en media hora.- dijo sacando la traba de la puerta y abriéndola.- Mis padres se habrán ido. Bajen a desayunar.

Kenny sonrió feliz y asintió agradecido. Craig cerró la puerta con suavidad y se fue. Las cosas si salieron bien después de todo.

**Kyuubi****: No creí que fuera posible... Pero si! Me pasé toda la noche en vela escribiendo éste fic, y mil veces me arrepentí de hacerlo, pero ahora que lo leo me pareció bien publicarlo. Para algunos que se lo pregunten por la traducción y eso, es porque los dos que cantan son gemelos xD Así que si, el tema es incestuoso. Me pregunto si funcionará un fanfic de incesto con Craig y Ruby... O tal vez uno de Kyle y Ike! Aunque no sería incesto porque no son hermanos de sangre... Bueno, los dejo ya porque iré ahora de visita a mi vieja escuela! No hace ni un año que me fui y la extraño mucho! Saludos y dejen reviews!**


End file.
